A Trip to Ponyville
by ThrashingWhiplash
Summary: Spark Shower, a city pony, travels to Ponyville for a vacation. What will happen to him when he is there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Train Ride

"Hm… Hayseed Steak… Salad… Cupcake Sliders… damn, these all look so delicious." Spark Shower said to himself. He put down his menu and gazed out of the window on the Pony Express. "Pleasant scenery, much better than the shitty old buildings and run-down houses in Colt City."

"May I take your order, sir?" asked a smiling, grey pony with flat, blonde hair.

A bit surprised, Shower turned around sharply to face the waitress and the dining car. The area was rather luxurious, with elegant lighting, sparkling chandeliers, a ton of decorations, and elegant designs for the wallpaper and carpet. There was also bar across from where he was seated, which he was very glad about. He needed a few drinks to forget about…_her. _He mused to himself,"Maybe I could find a cute mare in Ponyville, go on a nice trot around the town, watch the sunset in the evenings…"

"Excuse me, sir?" asked the grey pony; "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. Just daydreaming, ya know?" He replied.

"Yes, I understand. Now, may I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll have a Hayseed Steak with a side of Carrot Fries"

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Maregarita"

"Okay! We'll have it out in a bit!" The waitress then trotted towards the steel doors into the kitchen.

"She seemed nice, but, nah… not my type." He said to himself. "I wonder if I got any new messages from Steel Bristle?" Steel Bristle was his best friend back in Colt City. They drank together, watched foalball together…

He got out his laptop and booted it up. He logged in and clicked on the Mozilla Firepony engine

Equhoo came up as his homepage. "Nope, no new messages…although, with the amount of chicks Bristle picks up at the local bars, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't checked his p-mail since I left…"

He then went on Poogle and search PonyTube. He really liked the new music video from Sapphire Shores, "Gems". He found it, plugged in his Foalcandy ear buds, and started to watch it.

About halfway through the video, the waitress came back with his Maregarita. "Here you go, sir. Your meal will be out shortly."

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Hmmm…pretty good…" He thought.

After the music video was over, he searched for "IronColt77". He loved his game walkthroughs, especially "Marebound". A new episode of his "Super Paper Pony" had just been posted about an hour ago, so he watched it as well.

His dinner arrived shortly after the Marebound episode finished. "Here you go…a Hayseed Steak with a side helping of Carrot Fries" the waitress said to him with a smile.

"Thanks." He handed her two dollars. "Here's a nice little tip for ya."

"Thank you, sir!" She replied and then she trotted back towards the kitchen.

He nibbled at his steak and fries while thinking about his ex. "The cheating skank…she was hot as hell, but, apparently I wasn't. She fell for another colt while I was away at Bristle's house for a night of beers and Call of Pony 4. I think she said his name was…damn, what was his name? Big Macintosh, I think?"

Just then, an announcement came over the speakers; "Ponyville, next stop!"

Shower finished his dinner, powered down his laptop, and gathered his luggage for departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival

"So…this is Ponyville…" thought Spark Shower. "Definitely different from Colt City, to say the least!"

He was standing in the middle of the Ponyville train station between two columns of wooden benches. To his left were about two dozen lockers. A few male ponies were clustered around one of the lockers, discussing the big game yesterday between the Ponyville Pwners and the Fillydelphia Fighters (The final score was 27-20, Pwners). Further down, there were a few restrooms with two vending machines positioned next to the male's door. On his right side was an information booth, stationed by a mare that looked like she was half-dead. Close to it was a small shop with postcards, magazines (He mused for a while if they carried Playpony, but they didn't), and food. Behind him was the train, getting ready to leave for Maretown. And directly ahead of him were doors that led to Ponyville.

As he sipped a bottle of Pony Cola, he wondered "How are the people here? I'll find out right now." With that, he exited the train station.

"Wow." He thought. He was standing amidst two rows of small houses in the west side of Ponyville. "Hm…cupcakes shop…flower shop…market…nice and quaint." He thought. "Anyways, back to the community." He noticed a pinkish pony with a darker pink mane hopping towards him. Her cutie mark appeared to be balloons. "Cute." He thought. "But not as cool as mine." He looked back at the black flying V guitar on his flank.

He spent so much time musing over the story of how he got it, he almost missed talking to the pony.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asked the pony as she hopped by him. The pony turned around to look at him with a large smile on her face.

"Good, she's friendly." He thought.

No sooner had he thought that then the pony jumped up in the air, gasped, and scurried away towards the opposite direction.

He stood there, confused for a little while. "Does my breath smell?" he thought. "Do I stink? Do I look ugly to her?"

"Well, whatever." He put his luggage on his back. "I think it was apartment 3B in Unicorn Skies or something…" He started trotting towards the center of town.

As it would turn out, the Unicorn Skies apartment complex was on the complete other side of town. By the time Shower got to it, his legs were ready to give out.

"Ugh…where's my key…" He fished out the key from his bag, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

The apartment wasn't fancy, nor was it musty. It had a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. The living room had a couch, a coffee table, and a TV that looked liked it was from 1989. The kitchen had a table, two chairs, a refrigerator, a microwave, and a bunch of other appliances. The bathroom was nice, with a tiled floor, a bathtub/shower, and two sinks. The bedroom had an old, dusty bed, another TV from 1989, and a refurnished dresser.

"Hm…" He thought as he looked around. "Not as spacious as mine, but definitely cleaner." He set down his suitcase and laptop bag, and hopped on to the couch. A cloud of dust rose from it, nearly choking Shower.

He flipped on the TV. "Hm…not bad, it gets some channels…" he flipped it to PSPN and watched some highlights from yesterday's game.

After that was over, he decided to unpack. "Clothes…check" he shoved them in the dresser.

"Laptop…check" he set it on the kitchen counter.

"Posters…check" He laid out all four of them. Two were of his favorite band, Metallicolt. The third was for the energy drink, Pwny. The final one was one his ex-girlfriend, Star Rider, gave him. It showed the two of them kissing under a maple tree in Colt City's park. It choked him up every time he saw it. "Man, those were the days…" he thought.

After he unpacked, he checked the time. "4:00…hm…what to do…" he pondered.

While he was thinking, a knock came at the door. "Hm? Who could that be? I just got here." He trotted over to the door and opened it.

There stood the pink pony from earlier, but she was now wearing an outfit modeled after a cupcake and was wearing a party hat.

"Wha-?" he asked.

Then the pony started to talk (well, more like yell). "Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! Welcome to Ponyville! I love to throw parties for all of the new ponies who come here! I ran away from you at the station because you were new, and I needed time to prepare the party! It starts at 8 tonight, and they'll be a lot of ponies there to welcome you! I hope you have fun!" She then hopped down the steps and out of the complex.

Shower stood there for a bit, wondering what just happened. "Did I just see that?" he wondered when he finally spoke. "Or do I just need to stop mixing maregaritas and hay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pinkie's Party

After regaining his composure, Spark Shower turned and went back into his apartment.

"Okay, so a party for me at 8 tonight. Cool." He plopped back on to the couch. "What time is it?" he glanced at the LED clock on the oven. "About 5…I have time." He grabbed the TV remote and started channel-flipping.

"Hm…'Pony of My Dreams'…Star Rider loved that film…" *click*

"Cool, a documentary of Canterlot" *click*

He dropped the remote and stared at the screen. "No…way…" he gasped. 'Ponies of the Stars'? I haven't seen this movie since high school!" He stared at the screen as the opening credits rolled by.

About halfway through one of the battle scenes, he noticed his eyelids start to droop.

"Well, it HAS been a long day" he thought. "I can take a quick nap…" He closed his eyes and relaxed. By the time the movie's final battle started, he was in a deep sleep.

"Zzzzzz…huh...?" he mumbled."What time is it…"He yawned, sat up, and glanced over at the clock.

"Oh, shit…" It was 7:45.

"Damnit. I shouldn't have fallen asleep." He quickly got off the couch, went out the door, locked it, and scurried down the steps.

It was almost 8 when he arrived at Pinkie's house. "Huh…*huff* she lives in the cupcake shop…nice." He trotted over to the entrance and opened the door.

"Wow…" the entire room was covered in decorations. There were streamers on the walls, balloons bunched up and floating towards the ceiling, and confetti on the floor. The food table had punch, ice cream, soda, cake, candy, and more cupcakes then he could imagine. There were also quite a few ponies there as well.

"Hiya!" Pinkie Pie waved maniacally at him. "Everyone, this is our new friend, Spark Shower!"

Shower waved weakly at all of the ponies. "Hey, everyone." However, at the same time, he was thinking "Friend?"

Pinkie hopped on over to him. "C'mon, let me introduce you to some of my friends!"

"This is Twilight Sparkle…" she pointed at a purplish unicorn was a purple streak in her black hair. "Hello!" she said.

"This is Rainbow Dash…" she pointed at a light-blue Pegasus with rainbow-colored hair who was talking to Twilight. Dash noticed Shower, and spouted a loud "Hey! What's up?" to him with a smile.

"Nothing much…just here to enjoy the party, ya know?" he replied.

Pinkie tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a white unicorn with a purple, groomed mane. "That's Rarity…"

Rarity turned to look at him and gasped "Oh, dear, Shower, your mane…it's dirty!"

He looked back at his black, mid-length mane. "Well, yes. I am a city pony…"

"Deary, we must fix that! How about 2:00 tomorrow?"

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he replied. "Uh, sure."

"Splendid!" she then trotted over to talk with Dash and Twilight.

Pinkie again tapped him on the shoulder. "That's Fluttershy over there…" she pointed towards a yellowish pony with a light-pink mane who was feeding a rabbit a carrot. She looked over at Shower. He noticed she cowered back a bit when she noticed him.

"Um…hi…" she mumbled.

"Hello…?" he replied tentatively.

Pinkie whispered in his ear, "She's kinda shy…"

"Gee, ya think?" he countered.

Pinkie giggled. "Oh, Shower, you are soooo funny!"

'But anyways…" she turned yet again. "That's Applejack." She pointed out the final pony, an orange pony with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat.

Shower's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. "Oh, wow…she looks beautiful…"

"Howdy!" Applejack shouted at him. She then grabbed his hoof and shook it violently.

"H-h-h-i-i-i…" he tried to say while she shook him uncontrollably. After she stopped shaking his hand, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Uh…you okay?" she questioned with a confused face.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, fine…"

"Great!" She smiled.

"Her smile is like an angel is smiling upon me…" he thought.

Pinkie Pie grabbed him yet again. "Okiedokielokie! Help yourself to some snacks!" she then hopped over towards a group of other ponies.

"Uh…yeah, thanks." He trotted over to the food table and ate a cupcake. "Damn, Applejack is so freaking hot…" he turned to look at her again.

That began a cycle: food, stare at Applejack, food, stare at Applejack, food, stare at Applej-.

"Oh, shit, I think she saw me…crap, she's coming this way!" he quickly pretended he was nonchalantly drinking a Pony Cola. Applejack trotted over next to him.

"Howdy, Shower! How are y'all enjoying this here party?" she asked.

"Um, fine, fine…" he then sighed.

"Aw, what's wrong sugar?" she asked.

"Sugar?" He thought. "It's just that…I haven't seen any colts here." He told her. "I need a guy friend or two, ya know?" He braced for her ridicule.

"Aw, I understand, sugar. Hey, my big brother seems like you and him could be some grand ole friends."

"Oh, cool." He poured himself a glass of punch. "What's his name?"

"Big Macintosh" she replied. She turned to look around for him. "Huh, he must be at our farm gettin' apples." She turned back to look at him.

"Uh, Shower? You dropped your punch. And why are ya lookin' like ya just saw a ghost or somethin'?"


	4. Chapter 4

[[Just a few quick notes before the chapter:

Sorry for not uploading in two weeks. I was in Florida with my family and the internet access there was horrible, at best.

Starting with chapter, no new puns will be used. Only puns used in the previous chapters will be, unless in special cases.

I might (keyword: might) start working on two new fanfics; One erotic, and one gory. I'll update the information when it's confirmed or denied.

For now, here's chapter four:]]

Chapter 4: Decisions and Discovery

"Okay, so my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend lives in the same town I am vacationing in…sounds like a movie or book plot." Spark Shower thought to himself. He then broke into a smile.

"It could even be a fanfic plot" he thought with a laugh. It was about 10:30 at night and he was trotting past the deserted shops and quiet houses in the curtain of night towards his apartment.

"But…what do I do? Confront this 'Big Macintosh'? Try to find Star Rider? Pretend nothing happened?" His mind was like a whirlwind. "Augh, fuck it. I'm too tired to think. Tomorrow."

After another 5 minutes, he reached his destination. He shook some confetti out of his mane, pulled out the key, and let himself in.

"I need a pick-me-upper." He trotted over to the fridge, opened the door, and grabbed two cans of Pwny.

Plopping down on the couch, he flicked the TV on to PSPN, cracked open one of the Pwnys, and relaxed.

After about ten minutes, he was a bit more awake. "Okay, I need a strategy." He rustled through his briefcase until he found a note pad and a pen. He quickly wrote down his options and then leaned back on the sofa and looked at them.

"Options for the Situation:

Confront Big Macintosh and ask him where Star Rider is.

Try to find Star Rider on my own.

Ignore everything unless confronted."

"1 seems to be the best option…2 might take forever and 3 would be pretty difficult…I don't know. I'll try 1, and if that doesn't work, I'll try 2." He reasoned.

He then yawned so hard, his face started to hurt. "I need to hit the hay…" he thought sleepily. He turned off the TV and quietly trudged into the bedroom. After finding a comfortable spot on the old, rickety bed, he slowly drifted off to dreamland.

"I hope…this…will somehow...work…..out….zzzzzz…" he thought right before he fell asleep.

His alarm clock blared at about 8:30 the next morning. It played "Hooves of Steel" by Metallicolt. He woke up with a start, nearly falling out of the bed.

"Gah! Damn alarm clock…" he groggily mumbled to himself. He hit it with his hoof to get it to go to sleep. He stretched and shuffled into the kitchen.

"What do I have…bagels? Mmm, okay." He put the two halves of the bagel in the toaster, set the dial to 2, and then started it up.

"M'kay…newspaper, right…" he plodded over to the door and grabbed it. After setting it on the table and then pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he fetched the now-cooked bagel and ate breakfast while reading the newpaper.

"Hm…'Sweet Apple Acres' stocks rise sharply'…'Princess Celestia to dedicate a new monument for fallen warrior ponies'… 'Welcome to Town, Spark Shower!'..." He choked on a piece of the bagel.

"What?" he read the article:

"Ponyville has a new guest from Colt City. His name is Spark Shower, and he's one friendly colt! Let's all greet him warmly and make him feel at home!" At the end of the small tidbit was Pinkie Pie's signature.

"This is something I would see in fucking 'Ponyville Crossing', not the newspaper!" he thought. "But it's a pretty nice gesture. I'll take it."

Just then, he heard a lot of banging in the apartment next to his. "The hell..?" he thought. He went out of his apartment and knocked on the door of the one next to his.

"Hey everything okay in there?" he yelled. Just then the door opened and a cloud of steam burst forth and blanketed Shower.

"*Cough*…what the hell are you do-"he stopped and stared.

"Oh…hi Shower…eheheh…" Star Rider said sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Star Rider…I have so many damn questions, my brain is hurting." Spark Shower seethed.

She sighed. "Oh, Shower, if only I could explain everything to you…"

"Can you?"

"Yes, of course. Come in…" she stepped back inside her apartment. There was still some steam lingering in it.

"What's with the mist?" inquired Shower.

"Mane curler malfunction. Damn cheap shit…" she grumbled as she picked up a cracked one of the "cheap shit" curlers. Star Rider had a beautiful, flowing yellow mane and an equally attractive light-greenish body. Her cutie mark was a pair of scissors, since she worked as a hairdresser.

"Oh…" he sighed. "So, about you and…and Big Macintosh…"

"Okay, here goes…" she sat down on the couch and Shower did the same.

"To start, I know Big Macintosh through his kid sister, Apple Bloom. My sister is her teacher. I went to see her class one day. As the students were being dismissed, I saw Macintosh picking up Apple Bloom. He looked nice enough, so we started to chat about the weather, the school, little things like that. Then he gave me his number. He seemed too sensitive to say 'no' to, so I took it. When I got back to Colt City, I called him. We chatted when you were at work, so you wouldn't know…"

"I wouldn't have cared if you said he was a friend…" Shower interjected.

"That was the problem." She sighed. "He didn't know I was already dating you. After about a half-a-dozen calls, he started getting heavily into the topics of marriage and love. I couldn't bear to tell him that I was with you, so I played along. I had no idea he would be coming all the way there to sell apples at the farmer's market. Luckily, it was the same night he came over that you went to Bristle's. In fact, I think barely ten minutes had passed before you left and he came. We went inside and had a few glasses of wine and started talking. However, he started trying to feel me up and had begun the foreplay. Before long, I was returning the favor, with foreplay of my own. We were drunk and started fucking out of our minds. We were about halfway through doing it when you knocked. Macintosh quickly stood up, jumped out of the window, and sauntered down the fire escape right before you barged in."

"Then began the arguing. Dear God, that was violent. You were screaming your head off, I was yelling…I think we woke up the whole apartment building." Shower chuckled.

She laughed. "Yeah, I think we did."

Shower's face then returned to a blasé look. "So…that's the story?"

"Yep…I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she suddenly burst out crying and hugged him.

Shower was taken aback. "I…I forgive you Star…"

She sniffled. "Y-You do…?"

"Of course. Alcohol can make me do some pretty damn strange things, too."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"However, about Big Macintosh…" he started.

"…We are still boyfriend and girlfriend, Shower. Sorry…" she whimpered.

"It's alright. You can have him. I've found a pony of my own I want…" he said.

"Who would that be?" Star Rider had a look on her face of a cross between confusion and curiosity.

"Well…Big Macintosh's sister, Applejack…"

"You're serious?" she twisted her face. "That's pretty ironic."

"Yeah. I met her at Pinkie Pie's party yesterday, and she was very nice and sweet."

"Wow…that's pretty cool." Her face returned to a smile. "Well…this was unexpected but great!"

"Yeah…thanks, Starry, for telling me everything." he said, using his nickname for her.

"It should be ME thanking YOU. You forgave me for cheating on you…I'll never forget this…" she started crying again.

"Aw, it's okay. I'll see you around." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Mmhm, see ya." She looked pleased for whatever reason.

He left and closed the door behind him. "Gee…this entire trip has been weird. My ex-girlfriend's sister's student led her to love the brother of my now-crush… my head hurts even more now…" He trotted down the stairs and headed to the local bar, Scolt's Tavern.


	6. Chapter 6

[[Just a quick update: I **will** be writing an erotic fanfic. Look for chapter one this weekend. The title is "Fluttershy's Porno". For now, here's chapter 6:]]

Chapter 6: Bar Talk

Spark Shower trotted into Scolty's Tavern, still a mixture of both confusion and relief inside of him.

The tavern was fairly decent. It had the aroma of beer and hayseed wings, as a usual bar would. A pegasus and an earth pony were playing billiards in the corner. A few other patrons sat on the stools, watching PSPN on the televisions mounted all across the ceiling. The bartender was an earth pony, with a brown coat and a dull-maroonish mane. Not surprisingly, he had a beer bottle as his cutie mark.

Shower stepped inside and sat down at an empty bar stool next to a blue pony with an even darker mane. Two backwards 8th notes stretched across his flank.

"Hey. Haven't seen you around these parts." The blue pony said to Shower.

"I'm new. Just got here yesterday from Colt City." He replied.

"Oh, the City, eh? I've never been there, since I'm not a travelling pony."

"Nor am I. However, I really needed a vacation."

"I can tell. By the way, the name's Blues."

"Spark Shower."

"Sweet." He smiled. "Yo, bartender! Over here!" he then shouted at the earth pony manning the counter. Shower noticed a slight look of disdain in his eyes. However, he then smiled and trotted over to him.

"Say, you must be new here. I don't recognize ya." He said to him.

"My name's Spark Shower. I'm from Colt City."

"That's cool. I've been there a few times myself. Anyways, what can I getcha?" he asked.

"A maregarita will be fine. Stirred, please."

"Comin' right up." he went to get the ingredients.

Blues whispered in Shower's ear. "Service here could be better, but the drinks are fucking awesome."

"Mhm…" he was looking off into space.

"Hey, what's eating you? You seem distracted." Blues inquired.

"If I tell you, are you going to believe me?"

"Depends if it's real enough."

"Okay." Shower started talking rapidly. "My ex-girlfriend left me for a colt that she met through her sister's student, since her sister is a student of hers. I fell in love with that colt's sister at a party yesterday, and now my ex-girlfriend lives next to me." He pasued so that he could breathe.

Blues stared in wide-eye fascination. "Um…that's quite a story…" he took a sip of his beer and then smiled.

"You know, I think it's best to ignore her and her boyfriend, and go after that pony. By the way, what's her name?"

"Applejack." Shower replied. Just then, the bartender gave him his maregarita.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Much better than the one on the train." He thought.

"So, anyways…" he looked back at Blues.

"So, Star Rider is your ex?" he questioned.

Shower nearly choked on his maregarita. "How...?"

Blues had to laugh at how confused and shocked his expression was. "Everyone knows about Big Macintosh's girlfriends. Hell, Star Rider is the fourth one he's had this month. She's lasted the longest, though. I'll give her that."

"Think she'll come back to me?"

"Not sure. Does she know you have a crush on AJ?"

"Yeah. In fact, we talked over everything this morning."

"Hmmm…I'll need more help." He tapped the shoulder of a very bright-green unicorn next to him. "Lyra? This is Spark Shower. Spark Shower, Lyra."

"Hi there!" she replied cheerfully.

"She's my girlfriend. We've been together for about four months know." He told Spark Shower. Then, he told Lyra the whole story.

"Wow, that's pretty damn confusing." She mused it over for a few seconds. "I think the best thing to do is ignore Star Rider unless she comes crawling back to you on her hooves and knees. Then, take her again. Unless, of course, Applejack is your actual girlfriend instead of a crush. Then you're pretty much screwed. Sorry." She frowned.

"That's…kinda helpful, actually. Thanks." He finished his maregarita. "I'll just work it out on my own. Thanks guys."

"We'll keep in touch, Shower." Blues replied.

"Byeee!" Lyra waved.

"As he walked out of the tavern, Shower wondered what he was going to do in the event he's Applejack's girlfriend and Star Rider suddenly wants him back.

As he pondered this, he accidently ran into an apple stand. Apples spilled everywhere and Shower fell flat on his face.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean these up!" He rubbed his head. "Ow…"

"It's alright. I'll help." Replied a colt right above him with a deep voice.

Shower looked up and got an eyeful of red legs. He looked up even further, and found himself staring into the eyes of Big Macintosh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hooking-Up

"You!" Spark Shower shot up and his ever-present blue-tinted sunglasses slipped off his head. "You were the one who stole my ex-girlfriend, Star Rider!"

"Oh, dern…" Big Macintosh's eyes grew wide.

"But even though I can hate you all I want…" Shower sighed. "It's still okay. You see…" He told Big Mac the whole story.

"…and then I ran into you, here." He concluded.

"Whelp, that's one hellofa story ya got there…" Mac replied.

"I know…however, I did leave one thing out…"

"Well, dun hold back. Tell meh, please."

"Well…" Shower was incredibly nervous. Then, he blurted out. "Ihaveacrushonyoursister!"

Big Mac was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Applejack? 'Cause, if ya mean Apple Bloom, ah'll kick yer damn teeth in."

"Yes, Applejack. But…I don't have the courage to talk to her…" he pawed at the ground.

"Ah thank we can fix that." Big Mac whistled. Out popped the head of Applejack from the other side of the stand.

"What is it, Mac?"

"This stallion here has somethin' he wants to say to yah." he moved aside to let Applejack pass.

"Say, yer that handsome-lookin' Spark Shower, ain't ya? What can ah do ya for?"

He wasn't sure if he blushed or not. "Well…I…erm.." he started to sweat.

"Oh, I see. Ya think Ah'm cute and ya have one of them 'crushes' on me, don't cha?" she cocked her head and winked at him.

"Well…yes…" he sighed. "Would you..like..to..um..go out with me sometime?"

"Well, if Big Macintosh here 'ill let me, I reckon why not? Where da ya wants to go?" she turned to her big brother.

"I dun see why not." He said.

"Uh, G-Great!" Shower stuttered. "Um..how does the park sound?" he bit his lip. "Ow!" Maybe a bit too hard.

"Oh, ya don't have to be nervous. Ah'll come. What time, now?"

"Um…5?"

"Sure! Ya bet on yer granny's girdle ah will come! See ya then!" with that, she trotted back to her end of the stall.

Shower slumped down. "Oh, sweet Celestia's crown, what have I done." He put his hooves to his eyes.

"I reckon ya just made yerself a new girlfriend, Shower. Applejack here ain't gonna cheat on yah…like…like Star Rider did…with...me…" he frowned.

"I know. I'm over that. We're just friends now. But what if I mess up on my date? Will Applejack laugh at me? Ignore me? Will she-" he burst into tears.

"Aw, c'mon Shower. Don't act like that. Ah'll make sure yer date'll be just fine. My sister here ain't gonna laugh at ya nor ignore ya. She'll do whatever it takes to help ya find yer blance again. Now, git along and git ready. You'll do fine."

"You-*sniff*- really think so?" he looked up with watery eyes.

"Ah'm sure as sunshine. Have fun, ya hear?" he smiled and helped him up.

"Yes…I will…" he picked up his sunglasses. "Thanks for everything, Big Mac."

"No problem. Stop on over to Sweet Apple Acres if ya want to see us, m'kay?"

"Got it. Thanks again!" with that, he trotted off towards the direction of the flower shop.

"Bravo, Shower!" a voice came from behind him. Shocked, he wheeled around and nearly knocked a smiling Blues off his feet.

"Oh, wow. Were you watching me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I saw you hit the apple stand and watched everything that played out from there."

"Oh…"

"Now, you will do fine. Maybe Lyra and I can come along with you guys." He smiled.

"A double date? Hm…that doesn't sound half-bad, actually. You know what? Let's do it. A stroll through the park with me, you, Lyra, and Applejack. That'll be fun." Shower smiled.

"Great! See you then" he trotted back towards the bar.

"Wow, barely a day here and already I have a date!" head held high (and feeling like he was actually high), he trotted in the direction of the flower shop yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

[[This is a revised version of the original chapter 8. The original had a flaw. Star Rider already knew Spark Shower had a crush on Applejack since he told her in chapter 4, yet I wrote it as if she didn't. I fixed it here.]]

Chapter 8: Found Again

"Hm…roses…daisies…lilies…which would she like best?" Spark Shower pondered this as he looked through the selection the flower shop had to offer.

"Roses. Definitely roses for the first date." He grabbed a bouquet in his teeth and trotted over to the counter.

"O'll tafe thif one" he mumbled through the bouquet.

"Um, excuse me?" the pony at the counter asked him. She had a light-green and slightly curly mane and a pink body. Her cutie mark was three daisies.

He took the bouquet out of his mouth and set it on the counter. "Sorry. I'll take this one." He handed her a few bits.

"Thank you, sir! Have a date tonight, do ya?" she looked slyly, almost longily at him

"Oh, my God, does she like me too?" he was worried for a second. "Well, yes. Our first date together."

"Well, I don't want to be too nosy. However, maybe you should groom your mane a bit. It's somewhat dirty."

Then, he remembered his 2:00 appointment with Rarity. "Dammit…" he thought.

"Say, what time is it?" he asked the pony.

"About 1:30. Why? Is your date then?"

"What happened to not being nosy?"

"Oh. Whoops. Hehe…" she smiled awkwardly.

"It's okay. Thanks for the bouquet miss…um, miss…"

"Please, call me Daisy."

"Okay. Thanks, Daisy!" Grabbing the bouquet, he rushed to Rarity's boutique.

"Uh…*huff*…" he looked up at her place. "Damn…*puff* pretty nice…" he stepped inside and was greeted by a wall of cold air.

"Welcome, SS! Just on time!" Rarity smiled at him. She was making yet another dress.

"Wait…you make dresses and yet you gave me an appointment for my hair?" he was highly confused.

"Deary, don't fret. I hired a hairdresser a few weeks ago. She's superb at fixing up hair!"

"Where is she?"

"The salon is through that door to your left, deary."

"Okay, thanks." He trotted over to the door and then opened it up. The face of Star Rider greeted him. She was more shocked then he was.

"Well, hello there. Fancy meeting you here." Shower finally said.

"Same to you." She smiled.

"Okay, so you'll be fixing up my mane today? That's…well, first you live next to me. Now you're doing my hair. I don't get it." He turned and tapped your computer screen.

"You there, reading about us. Yeah, you. Stop looking like you've never seen me before, you've read through 8 Goddamn chapters. Anyways, do you get it? I don't."

"Um, Shower, I don't think breaking the fourth wall was in our contract."

"You're probably right…DamageDodge?"

I looked away from the screen to get a Pepsi, and then there's him, asking me a question.

"What?"

"Can we break the fourth wall?"

"I guess, just don't overdo it." I shrug and go to Youtube.

"Okay. Back to the story?" Shower asked Star.

"Yeah. We took this way too far."

"Hair time."

"Mmmm…I forgot how good of a hairdresser you were." He leaned back in the leather chair and closed his eyes.

"One of the best." She smiled as she rubbed shampoo into his hair.

"By the way…I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Shower?"

"I…I have a girlfriend now…" the rubbing stopped. He could almost picture Starry's shocked/elated expression.

"…Awesome!" she started to rinse the shampoo out. "Is it Applejack?"

"Yeah. I told you about her, right?"

"Mhm. This morning. Or, back in chapter 4."

"Fourth wall, Starry, fourth wall."

"Oh, right." The blow-dryer started up.

He had to yell over the whirr of the machine. "We're going to the park tonight on a double-date!"

"With who?" Star Rider was yelling just as loud.

"Blues and Lyra!" the blow-dryer stopped. He swore she timed these things.

"Lyra? We hang out at the mall sometimes with a few other ponies. Daisy, Rainbow Dash, Cheerlie, of course…sometimes Ditzy Doo, but, eh…she can be kind of unstable." She resumed drying his mane. He had his doubts about her timing, yet again.

"A double date! That sounds great! Think I could…I could…"

"Come along with Big Mac?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you would like it if we went with you!"

"I don't mind anymore! I talked to him this morning! In fact, he was the one who helped me set up my date with Applejack!" the blow-dryer turned off once again.

"Seriously? Well, in that case…can we?" she almost was begging him.

"Well, I've never heard of a triple-date…but, sure."

"Yay!" she clapped. "Oh, by the way, I'm done."

"Okay." He admired his mane in the mirror. It was slightly less dark and smelled pleasantly like strawberries. "Not bad. She always gives 110% when it comes to manes…"

"So, how much..?" he pulled a few bits out of his bag.

"Oh, that's okay, SS. It's on me." She smiled yet again. "Now, get on out of here and work up a bit more courage." She mocked sarcastically.

"Yes, sir!" he teased her. Picking up his sunglasses and bouquet from the counter, he trotted out of Rarity's and down the path towards Unicorn Skies.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Getting Together

"Okay…flowers, check…sunglasses, check…suit, che- oh, wait, I've never worn a suit…" Spark Shower was standing inside his apartment's living room, going over what he needed.

"Okay…it's about 4:30…I should make it there in time..." putting the flowers inside his bag, he locked his door and ventured down the stairs towards the park.

About halfway there...

"Hey, Shower!" Blues and Lyra trotted up on either side of him.

"Hey, guys! Ready for our triple-date?"

"Triple? What the fuck?" Blues twisted his face. Lyra just stared at him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I invited Star Rider and Big Mac to go with us. I hope that's okay…" Shower almost ran into a light post looking at them for a response.

Lyra giggled. "Oh, it's alright with us. A Triple-date sounds fun!"

"Yeah. Maybe we could go get dinner afterwards." Blues' face brightened. "Or maybe we could go to my house for pizza, video games, and drinks!"

"That sounds perfect! Although, are you up to it?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of bits to spare. My job as a blues singer means I get a sea of money."

"That's awesome. Maybe Lyra's only into you because you're rich." Shower smiled mischievously.

"Not true." Lyra swatted him with her tail, knocking his sunglasses off. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to do it that hard."

"It's okay." He picked them up off the road. "I kinda deserved it."

"I see the park." Blues interrupted.

The park was near the center of Ponyville. It wasn't big or small. It was your basic park. It had a small lake, a few paths and a playground for foals.

"Hey, I see Big Mac and AJ by the lake!" Blues waved and ran towards them. Shower and Lyra trotted behind him.

"What's up, Big Mac?" Blues gave him a high-five.

"Hey, Blues. Haven't seen ya in a while." He looked over at Lyra, who was chatting with Applejack.

"It's only been about a week, give me some slack. Also, I assume that you know why we're here."

"Ayup. Triple date. Star Rider told me about it."

"Mhm. Myself and Lyra, Spark Shower and Applejack, and you and Star Rider. Speaking of which…" he looked around. "…Where is Star Rider?"

"She said she was gonna be late here. Somethin' about her job…"

"Yeah. She gets out at exactly 5, according the hours posted on the salon door at Rarity's." Shower added. "And I assume it is about five."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Star Rider came barreling through the park and nearly knocked Lyra and Applejack into the lake when she got to where the little group was.

"Ugh… *huff* had… to run…all…the way…from…Rarity's…" she panted. Spark Shower went over to her.

"We know. Job hours and all that." He turned back to the group. "We're all here. Let's start the show!" he trotted over to Applejack.

"And these are for you." He pulled out the bouquet of roses and handed them to her.

"By golly, Shower, that was mighty nice of yah to think of me like that on our first date." She took the bouquet from him gently.

"Nice job, man." Blues patted his back.

"Thanks." He started walking down the path with a smiling Applejack. Big Macintosh and Star Rider were already ahead of them.

"Wait for us!" shouted Lyra. She and Blues hurriedly went after them.

[[Just so you should know the next chapter will probably be the last. It will, however, be the longest. Look for it either tomorrow or Thursday. Also, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I don't like long chapters, and this was going to be over 1,500 words if I didn't cut some of it out.]]


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Date Night

The path through the park wasn't that long; perhaps a half-mile. The three couples made the most of that half-mile. Blues and Lyra didn't have that much to talk about, so they admired the trees, the birds, the lake, and each other.

"Mmm…it seems your horn has put a spell on me…" Blues crooned.

"No, it's nothing to do with my horn. It's my hot body." Their lips embraced.

"Aw, how sweet…" Star Rider gushed.

"So, SR, what about them 'automatic carts' ya were talking about?" Apparently, Big Macintosh had never seen a car.

"Well, have you ever seen a TV show on them?"

"Sweet Apple Acres don't have no TV."

"This is going to be hard to explain…"

Applejack and Spark Shower were last in the line.

"…so ya thought I was cute ev'r since ya saw me at Pinkie's party?"

"Yeah. You are incredibly attractive."

"Well, shoot…yer makin' me blush." She hid her face for a second.

"You're welcome." Shower tried to smother a laugh.

"Hey, lookie over there!" she pointed towards the lake. "There's mah little sis, Apple Bloom, with the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders', I think. She, Scootaloo, an' Sweetie Belle."

"Apparently, they're trying for the 'row-boating' cutie mark."

"Tryin'…and failin'."

"And they're in the water. That didn't take long." Shower broke into a smile. "Maybe their cutie marks are going to be something relating to 'fail'."

"Hey, now yer talkin' about mah kin, here."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." He shrunk back and hung his head low.

"Aw, Shower, it's okay. Lotsa colts make mistakes on their first dates." She put her hoof around him. "Now to make ya feel better…" she kissed him square on the lips.

"Oh, my God…" he closed his eyes and, somehow, his tongue found the inside of AJ's mouth. Rather than complain, her tongue went into his mouth.

"Oh…that's so good…" he couldn't see or hear anything around him, except Applejack.

"He's a might fine kisser, if ah do say so mahself." She thought.

After about a minute, they broke the kiss.

"T-thanks…" Shower stuttered.

"Ya sure can kiss, Shower." She smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Blues came running towards them.

"What is it?"

"Can you catch up? I know you're passionate about each other, but you're kind of far behind."

"Isn't the path almost over?"

"Yeah. In fact, we're waiting for you to meet us back at the entrance!"

"Then, to your house?"

"Yep. Let's go!" he hurried back to the group. Applejack and Shower trotted close behind.

Blues shared his house with Lyra. It wasn't too far from Unicorn Skies. It was a modest, three-story home situated between a fruit market and other houses.

"Well…we're here!" he unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. The house was moderately spacious. It had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, two bathrooms, a bedroom, and, what Shower hoped for, a game room/basement.

"So, it's…" Blues glanced at his LED oven clock. "…almost 6. Who wants pizza?" all hooves raised in the air, including his. "Okay. What does everyone want?"

"Extra Cheese." Big Mac said.

"Same." Replied Lyra.

"I third that." Added Shower.

"Pepperoni." Applejack told him.

"I second that." Rider responded.

"Okay…three extra cheese pizzas, two pepperoni pizzas, and a vegetable-lover's for me. Damn weight issues…" he put down the notepad and trotted over to the phone to order all of the pizzas.

"So…" Lyra lifted a case of beer and a wine cooler out of the fridge using her unicorn powers. "Who's thirsty?"

Shower and Big Mac each grabbed a beer and thanked her. Star Rider filled up one of the wine glasses they had.

"What in tarnation is that purple stuff?" Applejack questioned.

"It's wine. Merlot, to be exact. Try some." She floated a glass over to Applejack.

"Just one sip…" she took a small drink. Then another. Then another. "Well, this tastes almos' as good as granny's home-made hard apple cider!" she took the glass and drank like a greedy fish.

"Okay, I ordered the pizzas. They should be here in 30 minutes or less. But for now…" he trotted over to a cabinet in the living room. "I have both something for the guys and something for the girls. For the girls…" he pulled out a few DVDs. "A few romantic movies. I never liked them. Too much mushy-gushy crap…"

"Pony of My Dreams! EEEEEEEE!" squealed both Lyra and Star Rider. Applejack looked at them like they were crazy.

"Um…what's this movie about, now?"

"It's sooo awesome! I can't even explain! C'mon, let's go to my bedroom and watch it!" Lyra bounded up the steps. Applejack and Star Rider followed close behind.

"And now, for us…" he pulled out a video game.

"Dude…'Call of Cutie: Modern Warmare 2'? Oh, hell yeah!" Shower started dancing. Badly.

"Calm down, son." Big Mac looked at the game.

"Wait…" the dancing stopped. "Do you even know how to play CoC, man?"

"Kinda. Ah go out ta friend's houses when ah'm not workin'. They showed me how ta play."

"Awesome! C'mon, let's go to the game room!" Blues went first, followed by Shower and Big Mac.

"Boom, headshot!" Shower excitedly yelled. Blues' game room was pretty packed. In one corner was a billiards table. In the opposite one was a mini-bar with a fridge. An air hockey table had the third covered. The stairs to the 1st floor dominated the last. In the middle of the room was a three-seater couch that Blues, Big Mac, and Shower now sat on. Directly in front of them, an HDTV. A P-Box 360 was hooked up to it.

"Dammit!" Blues yelled at the screen as he got shot by Big Mac with a sniper.

"Yer gonna git it now, ya son-of-a-bitch!" Mac jumped down from a building and plunged his knife straight into Shower's skull.

"Aw, dammit!" The match ended. Big Mac won by a narrow margin.

"We were all pretty close." Shower drank what was left of his beer.

"Yeah, we were…" Blues started to talk. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. "Pizzas are here, guys! Go tell the girls!" he trotted up the stairs.

"Got it!" Shower and Big Mac followed him up.

"Mmmm… good pizza." a satisfied Lyra leaned back in her chair

"Yeah. Tomato Sauce always makes the best pizzas." Blues referenced the head cook at the pizzeria they ordered from as he grabbed another slice of his pizza.

"Ah'm too stuffed to think anymore…" Applejack stood up and went to get another glass of wine.

"Attention!" Blues tapped his beer bottle with a spoon. "I think we all need to toast the good times and fun that we've had so far tonight, and the colt that wouldn't have made it possibly without him, Spark Shower." They all simultaneously tapped their glasses or bottles together in a toast to the good times they had, the good times they will have, and to the city pony who boarded a train feeling dejected just less than two days earlier and never thought he would be going out with a new girlfriend and forgiving his ex-girlfriend. That pony, was Spark Shower.

[[Considering that this was my first fanfic, I'm surprised the only negative criticism was the over-abundance of puns in the first two chapters. I quickly fixed that for the remaining ones. But, now, I'd like to give shout-outs to everyone who critiqued my work and had me keep going all the way to chapter 10:

Devil's Flamethrower

Spitfire Dash

Anon

Kabal

J4yJ4ys3z

DarkenedGhost

And, finally, Lavasharks

Thank you all, and to all of you reading this, look for chapter 3 of Fluttershy's Big Moment this Friday, September 2nd, and another new fanfic I call "Gold and Silver" coming out next week. Peace out.]]


End file.
